


Is it Wrong to Summon a Boyfriend?

by Dionynic



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Demon Summoning, M/M, Meet-Cute, maverick meets his future husband, maybe meet-cute, monster of the week (tabletop rpg) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionynic/pseuds/Dionynic
Summary: Maverick Orwell, just your regular guy who may or may not be very interested in demons, finds himself a ritual on how to summon demons. For some reason, he decided that this would be a great time to test it out, and hey, why not try and summon himself some company?





	Is it Wrong to Summon a Boyfriend?

There was no blood necessary in this one. Truth be told, Maverick was a little surprised about that. Most rituals found on the internet had some semblance of slicing yourself open or pricking yourself. Some way of giving this new demon a connection to the summoner. That was a stupid idea really. Why would anyone in their right mind want to give a demon who they've just summoned a connection to themselves?

_Of course, _he thought as he lit the last candle in the circle and blew out the match, _summoning a demon is already a dumb idea in the first place._

And yet here he was, standing outside a wide circle, candles placed strategically at different points. It looked like something out of a movie, though there was no pentagram drawn in chalk on the floor. There were just candles, a fine layer of salt, and a sheet in his hand that he'd printed out in the local library. He made his way around the circle as much as he could, though he couldn't get fully around it. By trying to make this easier to clean up, Maverick had decided to take this summoning to the most cramped area of his little apartment. The bathroom. 

"Oh great being of darkness, I grant you entrance to-" he broke off and stared at the paper for a moment before beginning to laugh. "I grant you entrance!" Maverick repeated, doubling over and holding on to his stomach as he continued to laugh. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and he used the back of his hand to wipe at them as he began to calm down. 

"Holy shit this is dumb." He gasped for air, taking a few moments before he would try anything again. Once he had settled, he looked back at the page, silently reading over every word that he was supposed to speak aloud. _Am I wasting my time? _ Maverick wondered for a few seconds before deciding that he most certainly was wasting his time, but then again, he had nothing better to be doing. So, he considered the paper, scanning over it once more before approaching one of the candles.

Carefully, Maverick moved one of the bottom corners of the paper to the flame, watching as warm light began to eat its way through. The flame crept further up the paper, scorching its path upwards. Fascination filled the young man as he was enraptured by the fire. He almost forgot what he had even been doing. 

"Whoever hears me" he began, his voice hardly more than a whisper, "I want to speak with you. We have a few things to discuss, but I'd rather my wishes not be spoken to empty air." The flame before him flickered but continued its dance, and slowly he pulled the paper away. He turned to drop it into the sink, turning the water on and letting the last lick of flame die away. After a moment he looked up, expecting to meet only himself and an empty bathroom. Familiar brown eyes met, however those weren't the eyes that interested him. No, the brief flash of a red eye was the thing to stop him in his tracks. 

He whirled around, catching sight of a man who he'd never seen before. The only way Maverick could think to describe him, right off the bat, was a lawyer from Hell. He was dressed to the nines, suit and tie for no apparent reason. His dark hair was slicked back and he could see some hair on the man's chin. The most interesting things though, were the pointed ears and red eyes. Fear and excitement coursed through him at once and he found himself drawn closer to the circle, taking careful steps towards this new and strange figure.

"Maverick Orwell, I take it? You said you wanted to talk?" The man's voice was smooth and rich and Maverick was almost certain that he'd die the very instant that this man spoke his name again. There was some mild annoyance in that silky smooth tone but he wasn't quite sure how much he could manage to care about that.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." While he sounded confident, he was anything but and he wondered if the taller man would catch his bluff. Desperate to not let that happen, he continued on, "So, what's your name then?"

"Morrison Morningstar, it's …" Morrison trailed off and eyed the salt laid upon the floor, " a pleasure. Anyways, I'm not here for pleasantries, what did you want?"

"Spend some time with me," the words tumbled out of Maverick's mouth before he could stop them, "I want you to spend some time with me. A couple months maybe. Just you and me."

Morrison's expression soured and his red eyes met Maverick's brown ones. "I'm not that kind of demon, Maverick. I'm not here for-"

"That's not what I'm asking for!" Maverick quickly interrupted him before he could continue on that train of thought. Although, it was quite an alluring thought and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't going to entertain it. "I just want some of your time. Let me... let me help you have a little bit of fun. With the way you look, you probably don't get out very much. So, let me show you a good time."

The demon still seemed apprehensive, if not a little suspicious. However, he seemed to at least be considering it. "And, what do I get out of this? Not only that, what are you getting out of this? Simple companionship? That seems like a lot to summon a demon for."

"Maybe it is' he agreed, shrugging a shoulder and glancing away "but I just.. I think it would be nice." He stopped and looked at Morrison, taking a deep breath. "If you don't enjoy yourself. If you don't enjoy spending time with me within the end of two months, then you can set the consequences and I'll accept them."

Morrison considered it quietly, taking a moment to pace the circle. _He could probably step out of it if he really wanted to. _The thought crossed his mind as Morrison approached the fine line of salt. That salt barrier wasn't exactly a proven fact of protection. The demon hadn't passed it yet, though he simply hadn't tried. 

"You're willing to face the consequence, no matter what it is?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Maverick's answer. 

"You're a foolish man who's wasting both of our times." Morrison's own answer came quick and he stepped out of the barrier, coming towards Maverick and towering above him. Though, it wasn't difficult to tower above someone that was only five feet tall. "However, I suppose I'm willing to see it through. I am going to warn you though, I've never been the.. 'fun' one."

"We'll see about that." Maverick hesitated but reached over and took Morrison's hand, pulling him closer to himself and whispering "Let me show you what I do to unwind.'

Before they left the bathroom, the other candles were blown out and the light was shut off. The two exited the bathroom and Maverick dug around the hall closet for a moment before tossing a baseball bat to Morrison. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> If Morrison is a little out of character, that's my bad. But here it is. I wrote about the first time these boys met. It certainly was something.


End file.
